For a tape on which are recorded a plurality of musical selections (or information sections), by recording an address signal between each selection, a desired one of the selections can readily be found. Conventionally, recording of such address signals together with the musical selections they identify has been carried out with an arrangement as shown in FIG. 1.
In this device, a tape on which are recorded the musical selections or the like is reproduced by a reproducing device 1, and the output signal of the reproducing device 1 is supplied to a magnetic recording head 4 through an amplifier 2 and an adder 3. The magnetic head 4 is disposed to record magnetic signals on a magnetic tape 5, the latter being driven by a driving device 6, to thereby record the musical selections on the tape 5. It is difficult, however, to correctly transfer address signals through the amplifier 2 because their frequency (about 10 Hz) is much lower than the frequencies of the audio signals. This problem occurs whether the signals to be recorded are in analog or digital form. Therefore, it has been the practice to sum the address signals with the audio output of the amplifier 2 with the adder 3 and to manually actuate a switch 8 between musical selections to effect the recording of the address signals.
This approach, however, has the drawback that recording the address signals is cumbersome due to the necessity of having to manually actuate the switch 8 between musical selections.